<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LOVE ME NOT by Suna5775</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683496">LOVE ME NOT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suna5775/pseuds/Suna5775'>Suna5775</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BTS Jungkook - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, Taegguk - Fandom, V - Fandom, mono. - Kim Namjoon | RM (Album), smut - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut, handjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suna5775/pseuds/Suna5775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We always want what we can't have."</p><p>Jeongguk was the golden actor with an untouchable heart. Taehyung worked alongside him with the intentions to change that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung walked into the building with dignity. </p><p>His light blonde hair was pulled back and parted neatly at the top of his head. The beige trench coat, hung loosely on his small framed body. The black turtle neck he wore, was tucked in his black skinny jeans. </p><p>With each step he took, the sound of his Gucci loafers was tapping on the cream polished tiles. </p><p>When he made his way through the set, fellow movie co-workers smiled and waved, as he walked by.</p><p>Being the well-mannered man he is, returned each and every one of their gestures with a wave back. A gentle smile crept onto his lips.</p><p>His attitude, could be easily mistaken for being the major actor for his job. But he was simply, the second male lead.</p><p>He never though of his part as a demotion from being the best. He was happy with the role he was assigned. It just appeared, that the male who did get the main role, was an incompetent asshole.</p><p>“Don’t bother me If it’s not important.” Taehyung watched as the raven haired male had his eyes glued onto his phone. Walking away from crew members and stylists, who clearly needed something from him.</p><p>He shooed them away as if they were flies, buzzing around his ear. Taehyung clenched his jaw at his co-workers lack of manners.</p><p>A loud slam came from the door that led to his dressing room. Earning the attention of every crew member that was preparing the set. Everyone eyed each other for a glimpse moment, before returning to business as usual.</p><p>“Taehyung-ssi, we need to do your makeup now.” One of the female staff said to him.</p><p>Obliging to the lady, he follows her to his own personal dressing room. </p><p>The middle-aged lady sat him down in his seat, while she started preparing the makeup tools. </p><p>Taking a glance at himself in the mirror, he turns to his side profile examining his nude untouched face. Some blemishes were evident, but was covered with the foundation the lady started applying. </p><p>“Is it possible to not cover my moles?” Taehyung asked the lady, and somehow the question made her smile.</p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>She made sure to avoid covering the moles Taehyung was quite fond of. He thought it was apart of what made him unique. So, he quietly thanked the makeup artist for doing his request.</p><p>Taehyung was a social media influencer, before he became an actor. Had some side modelling jobs as well. </p><p>He had huge followings on all social media platforms. Shocking him when he would see some comments even calling him a role model. </p><p>He was flattered, but really just advocated for things he believed in, such as this June’s pride month. </p><p>Even though the month had barely started, Taehyung had made tons of posts to show his love and support. He was a proud man, to be apart of such community.</p><p>The lady was now applying the lip tint as he quietly sat in his chair. In the silence, he couldn’t help but to overhear the conversation going on in the room next door.</p><p>“You know what. I’m really fucking sick and tired of you telling me, you can’t do this. You can’t do that. You can’t fucking tell me what to do. You wanna know why? Because I’m a fucking adult!” The voice was easily recognizable, it belonged to no other than Jeon Jeongguk.</p><p>His last sentence was followed by another slam of a door, assuming he dashed out of his dressing room.</p><p>Closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh, Taehyung was flabbergasted that he got the lead role.</p><p>Jeon Jeongguk, was a multiple time winner/nominee for the Oscar awards for past projects he was in. He was well known for his captivating character portrayals, and authentic performances. </p><p>Taehyung himself was highly aware of his high profile. Even had watched some of his movies that had made it on IMDB’s top grossing.</p><p>Jeongguk’s characters felt real, so alive. Even if the movie is based off fictional people, he captured the essence of the character.</p><p>He just wasn’t expecting an incredible actor, to be an A class asshole.</p><p>Taehyung wondered if Jeongguk was one of those people who had fame get to their head. The fame and status could all of a sudden be the reason why he was such an awful human being to others?</p><p>Was he supposed to work alongside a man who may not even know the basics of manners? He couldn’t bare the thought.</p><p>Today would be the first day of shooting for the new romance movie. </p><p>Considering that they made Mr.Jeon the main lead, they wanted the movie to become big.</p><p>As much as Taehyung had a large following base, Jeongguk’s was even larger. Almost all his social media had double the amount of followers that he had.</p><p>Exactly how, Taehyung would think to himself? It wasn’t because he’s just an iconic actor. </p><p>He’s a really good looking actor, who so happens to have shirtless pictures with him and his puppy all over his feed. </p><p>Abs and puppies... A girls biggest weakness. Taehyung wouldn’t be surprised if more than half his followers were female. </p><p>He was not apart of those followers, and wasn’t planning onto any time soon. He was very nit picky on the amount of people he was following. It always had to be a round number and he was happy with just following 50 people.</p><p>Taehyung was scrolling through Jeongguk’s Instagram when he came across a post saying in the caption “Let’s plant a tree for World Environment Day!”</p><p>The picture is of him supposedly, planting a tree. Giving a thumbs up with gardening gloves on, and of course.... No shirt on.</p><p>It almost looked like he did some actual labour. But Taehyung could imagine that the other male was forced to do it against his will. </p><p>Smearing dirt on his solid obliques, and on his face to give him that hardworking, but sexy image. Taehyung thought, this kid knows what’s he’s doing. </p><p>The perfect marketing skills to accumulate likes, and have people gawk over his good deed. </p><p>But Taehyung knew all to well, that it must of been faked.</p><p>He had to have taken some marketing courses or something because he was good, a little too good at what he does. </p><p>Taehyung felt like Jeongguk was his rival. He hasn’t even spoken to him personally yet. </p><p>But it seems everything Taehyung does, he can do better. </p><p>But there was one thing Mr.Jeon lacked that Taehyung had, and that was common decency and respect for people. He had a caring heart for others. Maybe, to generous to people for his own good.</p><p>That’s what made the difference between him and Jeongguk.</p><p>“Mr.Kim, your makeup is finished. You will be up on set in 30.” She quickly said holding onto the headset she was wearing. He nodded and thank her for her work.</p><p>Taehyung was ready, hair, makeup, and outfit was all prepared, and he thought they did a really good job. </p><p>He still wore the turtle neck, but was wearing a dark blue jean jacket and black ripped denim jeans. Accessorized with dainty silver bracelets, small silver hoops, and a chained necklace that had a single lock on it.</p><p>He fiddled with the necklace that dangled on his chest, while walking out of the dressing room. </p><p>He accidentally bumps into someone, and all Taehyung could hear was a small crack noise.</p><p>When he raises his head, he meets a cold glare from none other, Mr.Jeon.</p><p>“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” </p><p>His stare is almost intimidating to look at for too long. But thankfully Jeongguk was the one to break it only to look down at something.</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes trail to the same place Jeongguk was looking at, with his mouth agape.</p><p>Jeongguk bends over and picks up the electronic device and shoves it in Taehyung’s face.</p><p>“Do you see this?! Your fucking clumsy ass cracked my phone!” Taehyung unable to see well, as Jeongguk continued wave the device in his face. He decided to grab onto his wrist to prevent him from moving the phone.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.” Jeongguk rasped, quickly retracted his hand back. Allowing Taehyung’s vision to be clear. </p><p>“My apologies.” Taehyung says politely, just because he was being a complete jerk didn’t mean he needed to be.</p><p>“You can go fuck yourself.” Jeongguk said lowly, storming off and a makeup artist followed behind him.</p><p>Taehyung felt like he was dealing with an immature child. From what he could remember Mr.Jeon was 22... Why was he acting like a 12 year old pubescent child?</p><p>Taehyung decided to avoid him as much as possible. </p><p>When the cast was called to be on set for 5. Taehyung took his place sitting down in one of the seats on the set of the mom and pops dinner.</p><p>He awaited for the female lead to join him. Just before the actual filming the actress made her way to the table Taehyung was sitting at. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Kim Sohyun. I’ll be working with you on this film.” She said with a cute smile, bangs falling onto her face. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, I’m Kim Taehyung. Looking forward to working together.” He smiled back.</p><p>Taehyung never got to see the female lead, nor did he know who she would be. But Kim Sohyun had been a popular Korean actress nowadays for her youthful roles. </p><p>The directors really wanted the movie to become a big hit. The casting says it all. </p><p>Being around her, she radiated sweetness. She was very polite to introduce herself before we started filming. Chemistry between the actors can really alternate how authentic the relationship will look like on screen. Having Taehyung’s first interaction with the male lead to be as abrupt as it was, he was glad that their roles weren’t supposed to get along. </p><p>In saying that, the director called for all the actors to be on deck, and ready in positions. The cameraman already angling for the best position as Taehyung sat alone on the red retro couch seat.  </p><p>The prop of a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top, within arms length of Taehyung. </p><p>“Scene 1 take 1” the floor director clamped the clapperboard. </p><p>The focus was on Taehyung as he did what he memorized from the script, starting with stirring the straw that was in his drink, as he waited for So-hyun to come in.</p><p>The sound of bells rung, as someone pushed through the doors of the mom and pops shop. She was in perfect view, as she scanned around the room. </p><p>Taehyung slowly raising his hand, her eyes meet with his. Her eye smile glitters, as he continued to watch her come towards his direction, when all of a sudden, she’s stopped.</p><p>The cameraman now puts the focus to Sohyun and the man who grabbed her hand. </p><p>“You’re cute, let me have you number.” He heard Jeongguk say from afar.</p><p>“Thank you, but I should really be going over to my friend.” The actress coolly said, gently getting her hand back before giving Jeongguk a sweet smile as she walked her way to Taehyung. </p><p>Even though it was a small second that Jeongguk’s face would be shown, he see’s the perfectly disheartened look on his face. </p><p>When she seated herself across from Taehyung she had that innocent smile on her face. “Hey, sorry about that...” Tucking away some hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Who was that?” Taehyung raised his eyebrow, like his character was suppose to.</p><p>“He’s no one, he’s- just some stranger.” She muttered under her breath.</p><p>“Just some stranger huh?” Taehyung made a quirky expression. </p><p>“I swear! I just met him!” Sohyun frantically waved her arms, a tinge of pink wash across her face.</p><p>What did she have to think about to make that happen? Taehyung was fascinated with her quick acting skills. He was not very experienced, but he did his best to blend in with his experienced cast.</p><p>“Oh shoot! Did you want something to drink I’l-“ Taehyung was in a frantic manner, knowing exactly what was going to happen next as he stood up. </p><p>He collided with another body, and when he did, a slushy liquid was met with his chest. Taehyung got to see Sohyun’s expression before he looked up to see him.</p><p>Jeongguk was staring right at him, with a devious smirk on his face.<br/>
“M’sorry, didn’t see you there.” He looks down at Taehyung and he see he’s looking at his now wet shirt.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Taehyung glared at him. </p><p>He could swear that the devil inside of Jeongguk was having fun with this. As he did crack his phone screen earlier. This must of been his pleasant payback. </p><p>“Cut!” The director called, but Taehyung was still glaring at Jeongguk. He wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.</p><p>“Wow, that was fantastic. I don’t think we’ll need another take.” The director said to the whole crew. </p><p>“Okay, perfect.” Jeongguk said not breaking eye contact with Taehyung. </p><p>Jeongguk started to walk off the set, when the director said they can take a small break.  </p><p>But Taehyung felt a small feeling of guilt for breaking Jeongguk’s phone. </p><p>He took a deep breath out, “Yah, Jeon.” He earned the said boys attention.</p><p>“Sorry...Y’know about earlier...” Taehyung looked down at his feet, Jeongguk might be a crappy person, but he isn’t. </p><p>“Ah, that thing. Don’t worry about it love, I can easily get another one.” He heard him say.</p><p>When Taehyung went to look up at the other, he didn’t realize how close Jeongguk’s body was to his.</p><p>“And besides, earlier was just me getting into character.” </p><p> It all an act?</p><p>Taehyung was left dumbfounded when he left him there on the set. </p><p>Jeon Jeongguk was something else,  is that how he gets so immersed with his characters? This was Jeongguk’s work in action, and Taehyung wasn’t expecting it.</p><p>He thought, the moment he saw Jeongguk and the way he was acting is his normal shitty attitude. </p><p>But now, he didn’t know who he was.</p><p>Who is Jeon Jeongguk?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung got off the set and gulped down the water in the plastic bottle. His eyes never leaving the particular male.</p><p>He watched how the other males mannerisms completely changed. He was smiling at everyone, and offering help to those looking over the filmed footage.</p><p>One of the male staff watched Taehyung’s reaction, and took it upon himself to walk up to the actor.</p><p>“That’s how he is.” He started off when he tapped Taehyung’s arm. “He will go extreme lengths to portray his character, you’ve just witnessed only a fragment of what he truly does. He wasn’t nominated for the oscars for nothing.” </p><p>The man patted Taehyung’s shoulders a couple times before he went off and faded with the other crew members.</p><p>Taehyung just continued to stare at the male lead, in a complete trance with the other. </p><p>A girl waved a hand in front of his face, and it was the first time he broke contact with Mr. Jeon since they went on break.</p><p>“You did a great job out there. Is this your first film project?” Taehyung finally able to put his focus on the girl in front of him, it being Sohyun.</p><p>“Ah, yeah. This is my first film project...” he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. </p><p>Everything felt like it was going through slow motion, the way her lips moved as she talked. The way the camera and stage crew walked to fix things to new positions. His head slowly looking back at his old fascination. Only to see the man he was staring at, make direct contact with him. It just stayed like that for a couple minutes. </p><p>Sohyun was talking about how she hoped that they could become friends, and Taehyung absentmindedly nodded his head. </p><p>Jeongguk was the first one to break the eye contact. What felt like ages, the intense stare that was exchanged between them was ineffable.</p><p>Mr. Jeon returned back to talking with some of the staff. Meanwhile, Taehyung was having a chat with his fellow co-worker. </p><p>“I think you could become big one day Kim Taehyung.” Her words made the said boys eyes soften. That was high praise coming from a uprising actress herself. </p><p>“Thank you, I hope that happens.” Replying with complete honesty. He never would of thought that he would become an actor. His childhood self would be amused but not shocked. Considering his dream was always to be a singer. </p><p>Taehyung had natural charisma and visuals that suited more for modelling and acting. His deep voice was like a reminiscence of how a fairy tale prince, would sound like. Perfect for soulful and romantic performances.</p><p>So why didn’t he follow his singing dream? The answer was simple, he didn’t think he could become something big. He didn’t think his voice was good enough.</p><p>Acting used his voice, but not the way he originally intended to use it for. </p><p>He didn’t really know why he was acting. Maybe it was the push his friends gave him to find another passion. So here he was, present for what would become, the next top movie. </p><p>If he was trying to find out if this would be his new found passion, this would be a great way to figure it out. </p><p>Given, he has a important role, despite his lack of experience. This new challenge he is to face, will help speed the process in figuring out if this is his new ‘it’ thing.</p><p>Taehyung took this new opportunity to befriend Sohyun. She was a sweet person and was easy to get along with. She made him feel at ease, not putting her experience on him as pressure, as they act.</p><p>Taehyung snapped out of his thought, when the director told them they would have to reshoot the already perfect scene they did. It was because since the milkshake had already dried up, Jeongguk would have to do it again so that they’d be able to continue with the scene after that.</p><p>Taehyung didn’t think much of Jeongguk throughout the rest of the day shooting. He didn’t have to think because Jeongguk was always there in front of him. Most of his scenes were associating with Jeongguk. The last scene they filmed for the day, was Taehyung breaking up, what would of been an exchanged kiss between So-Hyun and Jeongguk.</p><p>A literal cockblock to fans who would watch the movie. Taehyung could guarantee the enormous bundle of viewers cursing at him, through their t.v screen.</p><p>After the shooting, he got together with Sohyun to grab a cup of coffee. </p><p>They sat down in the black leather seats with their hot beverages perched on the wooden table. The string of hanging lights shun on their face as Sohyun had been the talkative one, when they had their time together.</p><p>“I can’t begin to fathom Jeongguk’s looks. Am I seriously going to have a kissing scene with a man with that face?” She blabbed on about her celebrity crush. Taehyung watched as she licked his bottom lip, slightly nipping it with her teeth.</p><p>“His lips don’t look that great, they look... small.” Taehyung thought for a moment, thinking back when he was face to face with the actor last. </p><p>“Maybe I’ve been searching him up to much, but some say otherwise.” She picked up the styrofoam cup, drinking the hot brown liquid inside.</p><p>“I’d like to think I know a good kisser when I see one, and he seems like the type to use to much tongue.” Shrugging his shoulders and if on cue, the sound of ringing bells echoed in the room. Alarming a new customer had walked into the store. </p><p>Taehyung glanced at who had walked in, and he was disappointed  to see the familiar face. </p><p>“Oh my gosh, he’s here? If he heard us, I’d die... I need to go to the washroom- I need to fix my makeup!” Sohyun shimmied out of the booth seat, and walked in front of Taehyung to make it to the bathroom.</p><p>He didn’t spare her a glance and kept his eyes on Jeongguk because he was staring right back at them. Before Sohyun had left, it seemed his eyes were on her, and now that she had left, it was on him.</p><p>In the busy cafe, stolen glances were made towards the famous actor. Phones being pulled out, as someone had mistakenly had their flash on as they took a picture of him. </p><p>“Oh my! Jeon Jeongguk, pleasure meeting you sir! What can I get for you?” Taehyung drank the rest of his coffee, while paying attention to the conversation between Mr.Jeon and the cashier. </p><p>Jeongguk looked at the menu that was displayed in beautiful calligraphy on the black chalkboard. Some letters slightly covered by the hanging vines that was for decor, but didn’t make it illegible to read.</p><p>“Can I get an iced americano with an extra expresso shot?” </p><p>He went into the pocket of his coat to fetch out his black wallet, taking out his jet black premium debit card. </p><p>Sliding it into the card machine, Jeongguk was typing in the digits of the cards code while Taehyung so happened to drop his empty drink into the garbage. </p><p>After putting it in the trash, the sound of a sink tap turned off, followed by a squeaking sound of a door as it bounced flimsily. </p><p>Distracted by the door, Taehyung batted an eyelash when he felt a hand holding onto the middle of his back. Taehyung tilted his head when he saw that it was Mr. Jeon. </p><p>The male had been looking a something else, before his eyes met with Taehyung’s.</p><p>“Can you do me a favour doll.” He said softly, brushing away a loose strand of hair that was in Taehyung’s face, tucking it behind his ear. </p><p>“Wha-“ he opened his mouth, only for it to enveloped with Jeongguk’s lips. Jeongguk sucked on Taehyung’s upper lip, as the older of the two clutched onto his shoulders. </p><p>His soft lips meshed with his, but before the kiss could go any deeper, Taehyung pulled away. Off in the distance a small click noise was heard in the background. </p><p>Taehyung’s grip on the shoulders of Mr.Jeon’s coat tightened. He could hear small giggles and gasps throughout the entirety of the cafe. </p><p>“W-what was that for?!” His eyes wanting to bulge out of its sockets. His legs slightly wobbly, being caught off guard like that.</p><p>The man simply nudged his head to the person who was behind Taehyung. He glanced behind himself to see Sohyun, sitting at their seat with her mouth agape.</p><p>“Why?!” Taehyung threateningly brought Mr.Jeon’s body closer to his to give him a cold glare.</p><p>“Now now sweet pea, don’t get your panties in a twist. I have no attraction to you whatsoever, but the girl over there, the one you were talking too? She was getting a little too close during filming, and I needed her to understand that I’m not interested.” He rolled his eyes releasing Taehyung’s grip from himself. </p><p>Taehyung stumbled back a bit taking a couple steps backwards. “Why are you such an asshole?” He muttered quietly.</p><p>“Sometimes you have to be an asshole to get a point across. But thanks for your compliance.” He broke his contact with Taehyung to grab his drink that was helplessly in the man hands, who was completely frozen in time. </p><p>Taking a straw and hitting it against the dark marble counter, the green straw poked out of its paper wrapping. Jeongguk places the the straw between in front teeth, as he removed the white paper packaging. Crumpling it up and tossing it into the garbage bin. </p><p>“See you tomorrow.” He said tucking the straw through the hole made at the top of the plastic lid. Taking a sip of his cold drink, giving a sly wink before turning his back on Taehyung and walking out of the cafe.</p><p>Taehyung just stood there flabbergasted. Whispers going on, and lengthy stares were now all on him. He feels himself being tugged by the hand, until he falls back into the seat of the leather couch.</p><p>Looking directly at Sohyun, her eyes were just as wide as his were, moments ago. He subconsciously tucked the same stand of hair that Jeongguk touched, but it was already placed behind his ear. </p><p>“He’s Gay?!?” Sohyun said in utter shock, placing both of her palms on the table. </p><p>“I don’t know.” </p><p>“How do you not know? He kissed you, like in front of everyone?! Are you guys dating? Have you known him before the casting?! Oh my god and to think that I was blabbing on about-“ Sohyun started to feel embarrass recalling her tangent about how physically attractive he was. She covered her face with the palms of her hands.</p><p>“Sohyun, I honest to god just met him today. I’m a little bit in shock too.” Taehyung tapped his nails on the wooden surface, his leg jutting up and down from nervousness. </p><p>“He kissed you though! Oh my god, so many people took pictures. They’re even taking pictures right now.” Sohyun covered her face seeing the flashing lights in their direction. </p><p>“Come on let’s go” Taehyung grabbed onto Sohyun’s wrist, as he waltz his way out of the cafe with his friend. People gathered near the window, as he looked from outside the building. People capturing every possible picture that they could take of him, before he was out of sight.</p><p>Taehyung didn’t know what to feel. A lot of things happened, and it was just to much to process. Walking on the paved floors, Sohyun talked his ear off telling him that whatever just happened, will not be let off easy. </p><p>Taehyung scratched his face, trying to rationalize why Jeongguk would do something as publicly as that. </p><p>If Taehyung wasn’t well known before, he would be now. </p><p>But the one thing that he began to process, out of the mess he called a day. He had to come to accept the fact that Jeon Jeongguk just stole his first kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>